Intro to the Nightmare Room
by finaldestination.person
Summary: A novelization format of an intro to the Nightmare Room Movie if there ever was one. Based on the Bloody Mary urban legend. Flames accepted, but don't be too harsh. Please R&R!
1. Prolouge

Intro to The Nightmare Room

Bloody Mary

By finaldestination.person.

Prolouge

Disclaimer:

The Nightmare Room ® and all related titles are owned by R. L. Stine (except this story and other fan-

fiction on I do not own The Nightmare Room, this is a work by a fan.

Red River, Tenesee

11:54 PM

"Come on, Stacy, we don't have all day!"

"Errrr, don't you mean night?"

"Yeah, whatever."

Stacy just stood there, in front of the two lit candles, the only source of illumination in the room. The rest of the girls, 4 in all, stood there, some afraid, some impatient. Stacy was the unlucky victim forced to call upon the Mirror Queen. For a moment, Stacy thought she saw a shadow in the mirror. She blinked, and it was gone.

"STACY!"

"Alright, Gloria, don't get your panties in a twist."

Gloria fumed. With one, no, two deep breaths, Stacy started to say the "curse words".

"Bloody Mary. Bloody Mary. Bloody Mary. Bloody Mary..."

She would have to say it 13 times in order to complete the spell. Everyone was waiting for her. Either they were tense, impatient, waiting to go to the bathroom, or a combination of all of them (except the bathroom part). Stacy only had three more to go.

"Bloody Mary. Bloody Mary."

She hesitated for three seconds._ Get this stupid thing OVER with, _she thought.

"Bloody Mary."

The candles went out. Everyone was frightened, but they didn't dare make a sound. The room had no windows, and they double checked to make sure the door was locked so that Gloria's little brother couldn't bother them. Stacy was sure she didn't blow them out. There was no way anyone or anything could get inside the bathroom. The girl that needed to go to the bathroom lost it.

"Eww, what is that smell?!

Before anyone could answer, they all started screaming. For 4 seconds. Then it was silent.

Dead silent.


	2. 1

1.

"Honey, Linda's here.!" Mom cried to me.

"Really?"

Before Mom could answer, I was already at the doorway.

"Whoa, Jessica!" Linda's eyes bulged out of her head. "I guess you've got a 3:42 mile record for a reason."

"Yeah," I answered back. "It isn't hard at all for me to run really fast." Linda just stood there. "Umm, can I come in?"

"Huh? Oh yeah sure." I walked back into the house. Linda stepped in after me. She closed the door behind us, and locked it.

"So, you brought your stuff?" Linda picked up her backpack to show the bag to me. "What are we going to do?"

"Well, David's asleep, so we'll have some peace and quiet," I replied. "But the bad thing: no TV. No horror movies or

anything. He needs sleep." I looked down at the ground. Suddenly, I looked up. "I know, we can go on the internet!"

After a while, it became boring. "Um, let's read your manga novels," Linda suggested. "Eh," I answered back.

After a while, that became boring, too.

So, for I don't know how long, we just sat on the couch in the living room, thinking of something to do.

"LET'S PLAY TRUTH OR DARE!"　Linda said it so loud, so suddenly，I jumped 4 feet in the air. When I

landed on the ground, I stared at her. Then I started laughing uncontrollably. "What? What?!" Linda was an impatient girl,

and telling her what she wanted to know ASAP was the wisest thing to do.

"'Truth or dare?' That game's for kids!" I laughed like a maniac. Linda looked hurt. "Well, we just played it a few weeks

ago with Jason and Freddy!" "That's just because they were using it to get a chance to make out with us."

"It was US who WANTED to stay after-school. C'mon Jess, don't say you didn't enjoy it." She nudged me. Well, of course I

did. I have a major crush on Jason. I think I went into a trance or something, because the next thing I know, I was being

shaken by Linda.

"You all right? You kinda spaced out." She had a concerned look. Then, she shouted, "Stop grinning! It's creepy!"

I stopped grinning. "So you're gonna use truth or dare to make out with me?" "NO! I just wanted to end our boredom.

I mean, it's better than lying on the couch, right?" I considered her statement for a moment. Then I nodded my head.

Linda suddenly became excited for reasons only kown to her.

"Okay Jessica, truth or dare?" She looked at me.

I looked back at her. "Umm, truth."

Linda looked slightly surprised. "Okay, do you have a crush on Joey Farley?"

I stared at her. My face felt like a red-hot poker. No, make that white-hot. "Umm, can I choose dare instead?"

"You have to answer me first."

"Hell no!"

"What the-? Answer me!"

"I just did."

"Oh." Linda gave a sick little grin at me. "Are you sure?"

"Linda..."

"Okay, okay, your answer is good enough. Okay. Dare, dare, dare, dare... Oh, I know! Let's make up your brother while

he's sleeping!"

Mom was giving me a weird look. I knew there was gonna be trouble if I did so. "Umm, No thank you."

"Steal your brother's underwear!"

Mom was still staring at me. "No."

Linda finally noticed Mom. She nodded, and scratched her head."Hey! Let's play Bloody Mary."

I just gave her a dumb look. "What's Bloody Mary?" She stared back at me. "You, uh... you haven't heard of bloody mary?"

"Why ? Should I know it?"

"Well, there was an accident reported in the news lately."

"I know. Now there are some idiots trying to tie it in with the Mirror Queen or whatever."

"But it's real! Jessica, when one of the girl's little brother sucsessfully opened the bathroom lock after hearind the girls

scream, he started screaming bloody murder! And it WAS bloody murder. There was blood all over the walls, and on the

mirror too. They found the four girls on the floor. There were handprints on all of their necks. And their eyes were

just...gone. I mean, no blood was found anywhere around the eye sockets, only inside. It's like their eyes just dissappeared."

We sat in silence, trying not to think if that would hurt or not.

"What does that have to do with Bloody Martha or whatever?"

"Well, all my friends kept on telling me that if you go to the mirror, light two candles..."

"Ooh, light two candles, that's so SPOOKY."

"...then you say Bloody Mary 13 times, Bloody Mary will appear, then..."

"OMFG, a ghost!"

"...she will choke you until you die, and simply take your eyeballs with her."

I was silent for a long time. "Does that beotch have any motive for choking you and taking your eyes out?"

"The motive my friends give me is that she was the spirit of Elizabeth Bathory, who was a woman who thought that

bathing in young girls' blood would keep her skin young and soft. So, she went around, looking for young girls to kill. She

mnanaged to kill at least 30 girls and bathe in their blood." I stared at her. "Don't worry, she got the death penalty, and even

if she didn't, she would be like 100 years old. AND she's in Hungary." I breathed a sigh of relief. "The reason people think the

murderer was Bloody Mary have some evidence; like the fact that the door was locked, the bathroom had no cracks in it of

any kind on the door, walls, mirror, or ceiling. It had no windows, or anything that could possibly let anyone in, and no

evidence suggests that the murderer broke into the home or bathroom."

"You sound like a friggin' news reporter."

"That's what happens when you quote a friend who quoted a friend who quoted from the news. I still don't see why she

would take your eyes, though." Linda watched me, studying me to see how I reacted. "Well, Jessica, do you wanna play

Bloody Mary?"

My mouth dropped. After telling me that gruesome story, and knowing Linda, I did not expect her to say that. If she

relates an urban legend to a news story, it means she believes strongly in that urban legend. To ask to do the same thing as

she believes the girls in the story did is nothing short of ironic. She was asking for death. This wasn't Linda. "Come on, you

don't acutally believe that Bloody Mary bullshit do you?" Okay, this was _definitly_ not Linda. Instead of asking what the hell this girl did with my friend, I said, "Okay, let's play."

Note: The names Jason and Freddy were a UNINTENTIONAL reference to horror movie icons Jason Voorhees and FreddyKreuger. They were just the first two names that popped into my head. Strange, isn't it?


	3. 2

2.

Linda lit the second candle. She put out the flame on the match with a flick of the wrist. She then turned to me.

"What?"

"You said you'd go first Jessica."

"No, I didn't."

Linda frowned. "Fine, I'll go first." She stepped up to the mirror. I stood back, and crossed my arms. Linda looked into

the mirror.

"Bloody Mary. Bloody Mary. Bloody Mary. Bloody Mary..."

She only said it ten times before stopping and walking away. Then she turned to me. "Now it's your turn."

I have to admit, I was nervous. But, I don't like to appear like a wuss, so I went to the mirror. I took a look at the

mirror. I look emo or goth on a regular basis, but today I looked exceptionally goth. Here I was, the perfect girl to do

the job. The gothic-witchcrafty type person to go call on the spirits of the dead...

"HURRY UP ALREADY!" Her voice broke into my thoughts.

"Alright, alright." I looked at the mirror. For a moment I thought I saw a shadow behind the shower door. I blinked, and

it was gone. Must've been a trick of the light.

I took two deep breaths silently. Then, I began the chant.

"Bloody Mary."

"Bloody Mary."

"Bloody Mary..."

The door flew open. We saw a shadowy figure come into the room. We both screamed. The shadowy figure walked

closer to us, and I saw it was my mom.

"Shh," she held a finger to her lips. "You'll wake David up."

"OHH, COME ON! THAT HAS GOT TO BE ONE OF THE MOST OVERUSED AND LAMEST CLICHES USED IN

STORIES AND MOVIES EVER!" That came out of my mouth, but I had no idea where it came from, or why I said it.

My mom and Linda were staring at me wide-eyed. "Uhh, what'd you just say?"

"Nothing." And then it was forgotten.

"Well, since it's almost Halloween, I baked some cookies and made some candied apples, and some apple cider!"

We both cheered. My mom walked back to the kitchen, and Linda followed. I stood still. I looked back inside the bathroom.

Then I just left and closed the door.

Jessica closed the door. The candles flickered a bit.

Then the candles were blown out by a mysterious force.

It giggled.


	4. 3

3.

I just lay awake in bed. I couldn't go to sleep for some reason. I turned to my right. Linda was sleeping on the floor in a

sleeping bag, holding one of my _Naruto _books. Hey, since when did Linda start reading Naruto? I turned to my left. My

alarm clock read 11:48.

Only 2 minutes to go.

Two minutes later, my wristwatch started beeping. I quickly turned it off. I didn't want to wake anyone.

I turned to my left. Linda was still sound asleep. I got up out of bed, and walked out of the room, silently closing the

door behind me. I tiptoed past my parents' bedroom, and silently made my way downstairs. I grabbed a video camera from

the den, and headed into the bathroom.

You should be able to guess what I was about to do. If you can't, I'll tell you. I was going to go into the bathroom,

videotape me chanting into the mirror "Bloody Mary" 13 times. And I did. Here's what happened:

I silently closed the door. I relit the two candles. I set up the video camera. I pushed the "Record" buttton, and I went in

front of the mirror. I checked my hair. Then I made sure I wanted to do this.

"Bloody Mary." That was one.

"Bloody Mary." That was two.

"Bloody Mary." That was three.

"Bloody Mary." That was four...

A few chants later I only had one left to go.

I hesitated. For one second.

"Bloody Mary."

I stood there waiting for something to happen. 5 seconds. 9 seconds. 13 seconds.

Oh well. Looks like all that was for nothing.

Then two bloody hands grabbed me. I struggled against them. I started screaming at the top of my lungs.

Screamed. Screamed.

Then I began to see red. Then black. Then red again. Then I saw red. A dark, dark red.

As Jessica kept screaming, the hands pulled her into the mirror. It wasn't very very slow. I was slow enough to be

painful, and quick enough to leave no sound.

Soon enough, Jessica was in the spirit realm.

The video camera stopped recording. The candle lights flickered. Then they were blown out. Jessica giggled.


	5. 4

Note:

Originally I was gonna end the intro at chapter 3, but I felt that the story wasn't complete. So, I wrote a fourth chapter from Linda's point of view.  
This is supposed to be an extra scene after the credits (eg Pirates of the Carribean).

I was woken up by the sound of Jessica screaming. Then it slowly faded away until it was gone. I got up, and looked around  
for her. Strangely enough, Jessica's parents were still sleeping. I thought it would be rude to wake them up, so I just went  
downstairs. That's where it seemed the screams were coming from. I found the bathroom door closed. It was the only door  
downstairs that was closed. I opened it.

"Jessica? Are you in here?"

I opened the door. It was dark. I turned the light on. The room was exactly the way me and Jessica left it, except that  
now there was a video camera on top of the toilet. I picked it up. I turned the light off, and closed the door. I went into the  
den to play the camera.

I saw Jessica go up to the mirror. She checked her hair. I wondered what she would do. My suspicions were confirmed.

"Bloody Mary. Bloody Mary. Bloody Mary. Bloody Mary."

After she said bloody mary the fourth time, the video was noticably darker...

While Linda was watching the video tape, the candles in the bathroom flickered to life.

Jessica said the last bloody mary in the chant. The candles flickered, but didn't go out.

A bloody hand came out from the shadows and slammed against the shower door. It left a handprint.

The hand dissapeared.

THE END

Thank you for reading! This is the first story I wrote (and completed) and the first story I submitted onto fanfiction. net. Thanx for the good reviews. :)


End file.
